


Una Vida Normal

by Chicarvil



Series: Una Vida Normal [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucesion de ff, no relacionados entre si, de alto contenido erotico. Wincest. Si no te gusta, no leas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Sam se da cuenta de que no quiere una vida normal  
Tiempo: Despues del episodio Benders  
Calificación: NR-18 (vamos al tema XD)  
Pairing: Sam y Dean  
Advertencias: Incesto, sexo y puede que palabras malsonantes.  
Descargo de responsabilidades: Todo esto sale de mi perversa imaginación asi que cualquier relación con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Su vida nunca había sido normal, tal vez por eso deseaba con tanta ansia vivirla. Tener un trabajo normal, con un horario de nueve a cinco, una novia que le contara las tonterías que decían sus amigas y una familia a la que solo viera en los días señalados. Pero a cambio de eso tenia un trabajo sin horarios por el que no obtenía paga y con un alto grado de peligrosidad, tuvo una novia que si le contaba chorradas pero que murió clavada al techo, envuelta en una bola de fuego y prácticamente vivía con su familia las veinticuatro horas del día.

Cuando era pequeño, Sam veía a los otros padres, veía como achucaban a sus hijos y le compraban pelotas de fútbol, el suyo le enseñaba a disparar y a tirar con flecha. Veía como cuando un amigo suyo se caía, su progenitor corría a socorrerle y le daba besos en las mejillas para consolarle mientras le decía que no pasaba nada.  
El suyo hacia que Dean y el se enzarzaran en una pelea a muerte para asegurar su supervivencia.

-Si puedes ganar a tu hermano puedes ganar a cualquiera- Le decía.

Y lo mas duro es que tenia razón, porque a pesar de no haber ganado nunca a Dean, nunca perdió una pelea de bar o de otro tipo.

John Winchester era sin duda un estupendo Marine, pero un pésimo padre.

Le enseño como un soldado. A la tierna edad de ocho años, Sam Winchester, sabia limpiar armas, lo básico de latín para exorcizar a una persona y a tirar con flecha con una precisión que le daría envidia al mismísimo Robin Hood. Y aun así no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos a su hermano.

Cuando por fin cumplió once, Sam pensó que ya no tendría nada mas que aprender, pero se equivoco. Porque salió de la Etapa de Aprender lo Básico a la de Lo Imprescindible.  
Con eso John se refería a escaparse de cualquier tipo de atadura, ya fueran esposas, cadenas con candados, puertas cerradas y cuerdas.

Curiosamente Sam aprendió terriblemente rápido a salir de ese tipo de aprieto, no importaba cuan difícil fuera la combinación del candado o cuantas esposas le pusiera. El siempre salía airoso y en un tiempo record.

Lo que no le fue tan sencillo fueron las cuerdas

Algo que le era completamente incomprensible. ¿Que tenia una simple cuerda que le impedía quitársela?

Recordó la primera vez que su padre le ato a una silla con un nudo doble. Era un nudo que no tenia nada de especial, absolutamente nada. Con un simple movimiento de dedos podía librarse de el pero por alguna razón cósmica no conseguía hacerlo.

Su padre lo dejo solo en la habitación de hotel, revolviéndose contra aquella dura silla y diciéndole que se iba de caza que esperaba que cuando volviera dentro de vete a saber cuanto tiempo, el estuviera libre, le había dejado ordenes explicitas a Dean para que no lo desatara, así que tendría que hacerlo el mismo.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra familia, de seguro que no se abría preocupado. Por que ...¿Que clase de hermano mayor ve a su hermano pequeño atado a una silla y no lo desata?.  
Pero Dean no era un hermano normal, era un soldado. John le había lavado el cerebro hasta tal extremo que en vez de llamar a su padre por el seudónimo de Papa, lo hacia por el de Señor. Bien podría estar deshidratándose en aquella puta silla y Dean no moviera ni un músculo.

Llevaba dos horas retorciéndose cuando su hermano apareció.

-Dean.- susurro con la cara roja de dolor por culpa de las ataduras.

El cazador paso por su lado ignorándolo por completo, como ya sabia que pasaría, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo. Oyó como trasteaba en la cocina, supuestamente preparando la cena, cinco minutos después volvió a pasar por su lado, desabrochándose la camisa.

-Dean.- volvió a llamar, solo que esta vez fue una suplica.

El mayor de los Winchester paso por su lado como si no hubiera escuchado nada y se metió en el dormitorio, Sam escucho como el agua corría. Maldijo por lo bajo. El allí retorciéndose de dolor, hambre y con unas ganas horribles de orinar y su hermano dándose una ducha.

Dean tardo al menos media hora en salir de la ducha y otra media en hacer acto de presencia pero Sam solo lo vio de refilón ya que paso por su lado de nuevo como si el no existiera.

-.Joder.- Gruño el psíquico contorsionándose contra la cuerda, sentía la piel escaldada por culpa de su recio toque.

Se quedo quieto en cuanto su hermano volvió a aparecer.

Llevaba algo en la mano.

Un plato.

La boca se le hizo agua cuando el olor del estofado de la mañana le acaricio la nariz. El cazador arrastro una silla hasta ponerla delante suya y se sentó enfrente de el. A Sam no le paso desapercibido que estaban tan cerca que la parte interior de su muslo izquierdo rozaba el interior de su hermano mayor. El menor de los Winchester se movió incomodo en la silla, sentir calor de los muslos de Dean entre sus piernas hizo que la piel se le pusiera caliente y la respiración se le acelerara.

Dean no le miro en ningún momento, solo se dedico a mover con la cuchara el cálido contenido del plato, soplando ligeramente para enfriarlo un poco. Cuando si lo miro fue cuando se metió el cubierto en la boca, lleno de comida.

Sam lo odio, no solo por no desatarlo nada mas verlo, ni por ser lo suficiente retorcido de como para ponerse a comer delante, sino por la mueca que hizo en cuanto el alimento le resbalo por la garganta.

Puro placer.

-¿Es que no piensas desatarme?-gruño con la falsa seguridad que la edad de quince años le da a todo el mundo e ignorando por completo como la piel de su vientre bajo se estiraba de una forma extraña. Casi placentera.

-No.- respondió volviendo a meterse la cuchara en la boca.

-¿Por que?- pregunto sin perderse detalle de cómo los labios de su hermano se fruncían de forma sensual.

-Porque no creo que un Wendigo te desate para que escapes.- soltó divertido mientras volvía a comer.

Sam gruño y el odio por su hermano aumento cien veces. El muy cerdo tenia razón. Sabia perfectamente que el que no le ayudara era algo bueno pero aun así......Se revolvió y sintió como la piel de las muñecas se le quedaban en carne viva. Estuvo así durante otro buen rato, en el que Dean lo observaba como si fuera un buen instructor, observando cuales eran sus fallos para poder decírselos después.  
Sam sintió como su miembro se esperezaba perezoso dentro de sus pantalones al sentir la fija mirada de su hermano, intento cerrar las piernas, rezando porque así no se notara nada de lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo y regañándose a si mismo por excitarse ante aquellos verdes ojos pero no pudo ya que la de Dean se lo impedía. Se estremeció al sentir la pierna del cazador entre sus muslos

Alzo la vista justo a tiempo de ver como su hermano se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. Vio como los labios de Dean se deformaban por un segundo para luego volver a su posición original. Lucho contra si mismo para no dejar escapar un jadeo. ¿Desde cuando su hermano tenia aquella boca tan carnosa? Era ideal para que le chupara la.......

Entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, dejando que todo el odio que sentía se pintara en su rostro, no solo por no desatarlo sino por lo que le estaba haciendo pensar y sentir. Inspiro con fuerza y se trago el taco que luchaba por salir de sus labios. Observo como Dean se acomodaba en la silla y como el filo de su rodilla toco la costura del vaquero, rozando así su creciente erección. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en el rostro de su hermano. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Sam al sentir la leve caricia en su entrepierna, su cuerpo respondió solo. Sus caderas se alzaron un poco para aumentar una fricción que le fue negada ya que Dean aparto la rodilla y su miembro cimbreo dentro de sus pantalones, abrió la boca para espetar algo pero de ella nunca llego a salir frase alguna ya que su hermano aprovecho el momento para introducirle la comida en la boca y alimentarlo al mas puro estilo Winchester: Con rudeza.

Sam quiso escupir al suelo el trozo de carne, no solo por que con tan solo quince años era un cabezota indomable sino por lo antihigiénico del bocado. Dean había utilizado la misma cuchara que el se había metido en la boca para darle de comer. Y vete a saber donde había metido su hermano la lengua. La calenturienta mente de Sam le regalo un sin fin de imágenes de donde podía haber metido Dean la lengua y todos los lugares tenían que ver con su cuerpo.

Dean metiendole la lengua en la boca,, chupandole el cuello, pasándola por su vientre, lamiéndole la punta de la poll......  
El psíquico se revolvió en la silla con un jadeo, intentando aliviar la presión que sentía en sus pantalones, podía sentir como la cara le ardía y los ojos se le enturbiaban debido a la tensión. Necesitaba algo de alivio. Para su suerte la rodilla de Dean volvió a aparecer proporcionándole una muy leve caricia. Sam alzo las caderas y aplasto la costura de sus vaqueros contra la anatomía de su hermano, rezando para que este no se retirara.

No lo hizo.

Trago con dificultad, el estofado, lo sintió deslizarse por su garganta, acariciándola, se imagino el miembro de Dean haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero en su boca. Soltó un jadeo y miro con los ojos velados al hombre que le daba de comer. Dean lo miraba fijamente. Con una expresión que de seguro era muy parecida a la suya pero con un toque de divertimiento en sus ojos. Lo estaba disfrutando igual o mas que el.

-No creo que un Wendigo me hiciera esto.- gruño ladeando la cabeza.

-Yo no soy un Wendigo.- mascullo Dean llenando de nuevo la cuchara y comiéndose su contenido.

Sam observo como los gruesos labios de su hermano se cerraban sobre el tibio meta y se quedo maravillado como la nuez de Adán subía y bajaba para tragar. Sabia que eso era antihigiénico y que en esos momentos debería de estar completamente asqueado. El simple echo de que su hermano mayor le diera de comer de la misma cuchara, haciendo que se turnaran, primero uno y luego otro era algo que debería de horrorizarle. El problema era que Sam había entrado en la adolescencia con una calentura que no era nada normal a lo cual Dean no ayudaba, porque sin duda lamer una cuchara de esa forma tan obscena, sacando toda la lengua y lamiendo con suavidad la punta del cubierto mientras el estas atado a una silla, sin poder tocarlo, no era normal.

No, señor.

Dean repitió la operación y volvió a acercar la cuchara, Sam dudo por un momento pero abrió la boca, la risita excitada que soltó Dean hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. .

Trago con dificultad mientras intentaba liberarse y de paso rozarse con la rodilla del cazador que en ese momento se echaba hacia delante ayudando a que la fricción fuera mucho mas fácil, no aparto la mirada de la boca de su hermano y en como esta se fruncía una y otra vez para masticar. Sam sentía como la excitación le iba recorriendo el cuerpo haciendo que todo lo existía alrededor fuera secundario. Por el se podría estar quemando el apartamento que le abría dado igual, siempre y cuando Dean no apartara la rodilla. La caricia era lo suficientemente constante para enloquecerlo pero no para llevarlo al clímax.

Gimoteo como una chica mientras alzaba un poco mas las caderas.

-¿Como te fue el día?-pregunto el mayor con un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado. Era tan profundo y cargado de sensualidad que apretó las piernas de forma inconsciente alrededor del muslo de su hermano, haciendo así que ambos soltaran un jadeo ahogado.

Se removió incomodo, tanto por estar atado como por que Dean lo miraba fijamente. Entonces se le ocurrió ¿ Y si todo era una de esas bromas pesadas de su hermano?. ¿Y si le estaba haciendo todo eso para luego reírse de su hombría? Se pregunto cuanto tiempo tardaría en hacer bromas sobre el salido de su hermano pequeño que se la ponía dura de esa forma.

Espero.

Espero.

Pero el comentario burlesco nunca llego.

Dean alargo la mano por tercera vez para meterle la cuchara en la boca y a Sam no le paso desapercibido como se paso la lengua por los gruesos labios.

Solto un jadeo al imaginarse esa misma lengua lamiéndole la punta de su miembro.

-No me has respondido. ¿Cómo te fue el día?- la misma voz oscura, cargada de algo que Sam no podía identificar a su corta edad pero que mas adelante identificaría.

Pura lujuria.

-Los he tenido mejores.- gruño retorciéndose mientras volvía a abrir la boca y dejaba que su hermano lo alimentara. No porque tuviera hambre sino porque al hacerlo Dean se inclinaba y apretaba su rodilla contra el.

-Papa hace unos buenos nudos.-suspiro el mayor apartando la cuchara en el ultimo momento, haciendo que Sam alargara el cuello para poder agarrar el alimento.

Sam jadeo, no por verse privado del alimento, sino por que su hermano movió la rodilla de forma circular, haciendo que cada centro nervioso de su cuerpo se encendiera y apagara como si fueran bombillitas de un árbol de navidad.

-Ni que lo digas.-suspiro rodando los ojos el mas pequeño, alzando las caderas lo justo para aumentar la leve fricción que su hermano le proporcionaba.

-Aunque yo los hago mejores.- informo el mayor acariciando con el dorso del cubierto el labio inferior del psíquico que cerro los ojos al sentir el cálido metal sobre su labio inferior. Sam se imagino que lo que le acariciaba no era una simple cuchara sino el duro miembro de su hermano. Gimoteo excitado. Cuando los abrió su hermano dejaba el plato en el suelo y se acercaba a con un lenguaje corporal que casi le hace volverse loco.  
Respiración entrecortada, boca entre abierta y los ojos clavados en los suyos.

-Dean......-susurro separando las piernas, dándole así el suficiente acceso para que pudiera acercarse mas. El cazador sonrió ante la invitación, Sam le devolvió la sonrisa, deseaba que lo tocara.

Sintió las manos calientes en los muslos y su cuerpo actuó solo, alzando las caderas para apretarse un poco mas contra el cuerpo que lo acariciaba. Dean se acerco a su cara y el alargo el cuello para poder.....¿Besarle?...no lo sabia, solo sabia que quería sentir la dura piel de su hermano contra la suya, rozarse con ella, impregnarse de su olor pero Dean estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que lo anhelara y lo suficientemente cerca para enloquecerlo.

-Creo que necesitas un incentivo para poder soltarte.- susurro contra su oído.

Sam gimoteo como una chica cuando sintió los dientes de Dean mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Su mente estaba embotada, sabia perfectamente que tenia que hacer algo al repacto, tal vez negarse, gritar o incluso patalear para que su hermano lo dejara en paz pero NO quería que lo dejara.. No, quería que Dean lo incentivara todo lo que quisiera y mas. Aun así no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Incentivo?- gimió ladeando la cabeza para seguir sintiendo el contacto dela piel de Dean. -¿Qué clase de incentivo?-abrió y cerro la boca como un pez fuera del agua al sentir la fina barba de su hermano contra su yugular.

Dean nunca llego a responderle. Solo alzo las manos y le quito el cinturón, seguido de la cremallera y el botón. El mas pequeño de los Winchester soltó un jadeo cuando sintió el primer contacto de la suave piel de su miembro contra la ruda palma de la mano de su hermano.

-Gasp.- salto en la silla y sus caderas volvieron a alzarse solas, empujando su erección contra la mano que lo apretaba.- Deaaaaan.- lloriqueo al sentir como los músculos de su vientre se tensaban de tal manera que la cara se le movía por culpa de la tensión.

-Shhhh....- ronroneo el mayor contra su oído empezando a mover la mano despacio, increíblemente despacio, llevándolo a un grado nuevo de excitación- ....Recuerda, esto solo es un incentivo.-ronroneo mordiéndole el cuello.

Sam no comprendió las palabras que salían de la boca de su hermano, tampoco es que le prestara demasiado atención. Dean lo estaba masturbando de forma lenta y contundente, haciendo que los dedos de los pies se le doblaran dentro de los zapatos y que la boca se le abriera y cerrara debido a la falta de aire. Oyó como la silla crujía debido al movimiento y le importo bien poco que se rompiera, todo el estaba concentrado en mover las caderas de arriba abajo, en apretarse mas contra la mano de Dean que lo estrujaba con rudeza, arrancándole mas de un gimoteo y una suplica. Clavo la vista en su hermano y vio como este se mordía el labio inferior, seguramente ansioso de que el se desatara y lo tocara, se odio a si mismo por no poder desatar aquel puñetero nudo. Intento mantener los ojos abiertos, correrse mientras veía la expresión excitada de Dean y decirle que gracias a el todo eso había sido posible pero no pudo y cerro los ojos cuando el suave bombeo cambio, haciéndose mas rápido y acercándolo de forma inexorable hacia el orgasmo. Oía su corazón latiendo contra los oídos, la respiración le silbaba entre los dientes, apretó los pies contra el suelo y alzo las caderas contra la mano de su hermano con fuerza, este lo apretó tan fuerte que por un momento vio las estrellas. Fue entonces cuando recordó que el que lo estaba masturbando no era otro que sangre de su sangre, su hermano mayor y no una inexperta jovencita. Así que se obligo a abrir los ojos y mirarlo. Lo que sus ojos le mostraron casi hace que se derrame sobre la mano que le proporcionaba placer.

Vio a Dean, su hermano, mirándolo fijamente, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos oscurecidos por el sexo. Se pregunto como se oiría su voz, si se oiría aun mas grave que hacia escasos minutos cuando aun estaba jugando con el, porque sin duda lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora era jugar, quiso preguntarle algo. Cualquier cosa, aunque fuera una chorrada, pero el placer le había negado la facultad de hablar, de echo la había reducido a simples jadeos y gruñidos.  
Sintió como el orgasmo se acercaba mientras miraba aquellos gruesos labios preguntándose si algún día podría saborearlos.

Abrió la boca y un grito se formo en la boca de su estomago, estaba a punto de correrse, sentía como las piernas le temblaban, la piel del estomago tirante gracias a la proximidad del orgasmo, sonrió ante el placer que lo golpearía cuando.....................Dean paro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto mirando alrededor sin entender que pasaba, miro a su hermano y vio como este le subía los pantalones. Se quedo perplejo al ver como le metía la polla dentro de los slips y le subía la cremallera. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentirse aprisionado. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho al pensar que tal vez había parado porque había oído a su padre. Agudizo el oído esperando oír los pasos rudos de John Winchester.

No oyó nada.

Miro a su hermano que le devolvía la mirada con los ojos cargados de lujuria.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué paras?-pregunto frustrado.

El cazador sonrió de medio lado y se levanto dejando su erección ante los ojos de Sam, señal inequívoca de que no solo el mas pequeño de los Winchester estaba excitado. El psíquico se relamió los labios con los ojos clavados en el deformado pantalón.

-Te dije que esto solo era un incentivo, Sammy.- ronroneo haciendo que Sam descubriera como se escuchaba su voz cuando estaba ciego de excitación. Cortante como un cuchillo y rezumando pasión- Ahora, si quieres que terminemos tendrás que desatarte e ir a la habitación donde te estaré esperando, dispuesto a hacer lo que quieras.- La ultima frase solo sirvió para que el mas pequeño de los hermanos se excitara todavía mas. El cazador lo miro con el verde de sus ojos completamente oscurecido, alzo un dedo y lo deslizo por sus finos labios, el psíquico rodó los ojos al cielo ante lo erótico de la caricia y sin siquiera importarle lo que luego su hermano dijera de el capturo el dedo entre sus labios y lo chupo con ansia. Dean gimió alto y junto su frente contra la de Sam mientras metía y sacaba el dedo de su boca, fingiendo que aquel dedo era otra cosa y no una simple extremidad. – Desátate...- ordeno frotando su cara contra la de su hermano como si fuera un animal en celo. Acto seguido se incorporo, saco el pulgar de su boca, cogió el plato del suelo y desapareció, dejando a un Sam extremadamente caliente atado.

El mas pequeño de los Winchester forcejeo con aquella maldita silla, ignorando por completo que la piel de las muñecas se le pelara, deleitándose una y otra vez en todas las cosas que le obligaría a hacer a su hermano cuando se soltara. Primero haría que terminara con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que cortara en seco, luego lo azotaría...si, eso haría, con la misma cuerda que estaba atado. Lo castigaría por ser tan mal hermano. Azotes rápidos y secos. Tal vez utilizaría su mano en vez la cuerda. Prefería sentir como la carne de su hermano temblaba ante sus golpes.  
Sam gruño de dolor al imaginarse a su hermano atado a la cama y a el azotándole con su gran palma. Sin duda seria una visión excitante.

Consiguió liberarse media hora después, con las muñecas completamente ensangrentadas y un increíble dolor en la entrepierna, pero no le importo porque por fin Dean iba a ser suyo. Dean sufriria por todo lo que le había echo sufrir al no desatarlo, ni al terminar con su “incentivo”.

Se levanto con respiración errática, igual que si fuera un animal ansioso ante una presa debilitada. Dio un paso y su cuerpo se doblo, una mano se aplasto contra su miembro para calmarlo un poco. Era la primera vez en su vida que se pasaba empalmado mas de media hora y no sabia si eso era sano para un chico de su edad pero tenia claro que iba a ponerle remedio a ese pequeño problema.

El infierno se abrió bajo sus pies cuando oyó como la puerta de entrada se abría.

-Veo que te has liberado, Sammy.- sonrió John haciendo acto de presencia y frustrando su recompensa por haberse soltado. – Estas sangrando.- señalo su padre mirándole las manos.- Anda ven...voy a curarte.- John señalo la misma silla donde lo había atado mientras sacaba el botiquín, con unas profundas ganas de llorar Sam obedeció, volvió sobre sus pasos, sentándose otra vez y dejo que su padre le curara las muñecas mientras miraba la habitación donde Dean lo esperaba.

CONTINUARA.


	2. La Venganza

CAPITULO 2 (la venganza)

Los días pasaron extremadamente lentos para Sammy que no veía la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con su hermano. Maldijo a su padre por no encontrar ningún caso nuevo e irse a cazar. Las muñecas le dolían horriblemente, tuvo que llevar manga larga y muñequeras cada vez que salía del apartamento, a pesar de que John había echo un gran trabajo. También maldijo a Dean y su estúpido jueguecito. Porque entre sus hormonas revolucionadas y el simple recordatorio de su hermano masturbándolo mientras estaba atado.....La verdad era que le dolía la muñeca de masturbarse. Lo hacia cada vez que podía, llego un momento que hasta tuvo que ir con las muñequeras por casa ya que el simple echo de mirarse los moratones le hacia salir disparado al baño.

Se encontraba recordando por millonésima vez como Dean le mordisqueaba la oreja mientras entraba en el apartamento que su padre tenia alquilado cuando lo vio.

El cielo había bajado a la tierra y estaba en su salón.

Dean se encontraba en el medio de la habitación, sentado en la misma silla que días antes había estado atado el, atado de pies y manos.  
A simple vista parecía que todo era normal pero cuando Sam se acerco vio la sutil diferencia. Una cuerda rodeaba el cuello de su hermano de tal manera que lo estrangulaba cuando este se movía un poco mas brusco de lo normal.

Fue a partir de ese momento cuando Sam empezó a rezar por las noches para darle gracias a Dios por existir.

Como buen cazador que era, Dean lo detecto casi al instante, mirándolo con aquellos ojos verdes desmesuradamente abiertos y cubiertos con una fina capa cristalina debido a como la cuerda se cerraba sobre su cuello. Sam se congelo en ese momento, con tan solo una mirada su hermano había conseguido clavarlo en el sitio pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que su miembro se endureció en sus pantalones, tomando el control de su cuerpo y aparcando toda capacidad de raciocinio.

Era Dean, atado e indefenso a una silla. ¿Qué mierda tenia que pensar?

-¿Donde esta papa?-pregunto en un susurro, no se dio cuenta de que la mochila se le resbalo del brazo estampándose en el suelo.

Su hermano susurro algo que el no llego a escuchar. Sam trago saliva de forma ruidosa, sintiendo como el corazón latía con fuerza contra su caja torafica. Deslizo la vista hasta la boca de Dean que se abría y cerraba como si le costara hablar. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna al oír como un gemido lastimero se escapaba de la garganta del mayor.

-¿Como?-pregunto dando otro paso, sintiendo como las rodillas se le convertían en gelatina.

Dean rodo los ojos y señalaba con la cara la mesa. En concreto una nota.

-Me he ido de cacería, cuida de tu hermano y no lo desates  
\- rezaba el papel con la ruda letra de su padre.

Un jadeo de puro placer le recorrió el espinazo, leer aquella nota le había endurecido tanto que por un momento pareció que estaba viendo una película pornográfica en vez de leer una nota de su padre. Tomo nota mentalmente de hacerle un altar a su padre mas tarde por proporcionarle una venganza. Soltó una risita perversa.

Se acerco con paso perezoso, sintiendo como Dean no apartaba la vista de el mientras intentaba liberarse sin éxito de sus ataduras. A pesar de no tener un espejo delante Sam sabia que en lo que había en su rostro era pura y simple lujuria, al nivel mas básico de la palabra.

Se fijo en esos grandes ojos verdes que lo miraban con una advertencia dibujada de que no hiciera lo que estaba pensando pero Dean no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que el pensaba porque por muy superior que fuera su hermano mayor, por muy fuerte y ágil que fuera, Dean Winchester aun no poseía los poderes de un telépata. Si lo hubiera poseído de seguro que se abría horrorizado con lo que Sam pensaba en ese momento.  
Sam se mordió el labio inferior al ver aquella boca carnosa que se entreabría de forma errática para poder respirar bien, las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que una chica virgen que espera que la toquen. Si le hubieran preguntado en cualquier otro momento si le gustaban los hombres no abría dudado ni medio segundo en gritar que no, pero viendo ahora a un Dean Winchester atado, con una cuerda alrededor del cuello que le proporcionaba a su piel un tono rosado de lo mas erótico dudaba bastante sobre su respuesta. Porque sin duda Dean era lo mas erótico que había sobre la faz de la tierra

-Papa quiere que cuide de ti.-su voz le sonó terriblemente rota como si hubiera estado gritando durante horas. Lo dijo acariciándole el cabello, sintiéndolo suave y húmedo entre los dedos.

Dejo que su labio se escurriera de entre sus dientes mientras la mano libre viajaba hasta su erección para acomodársela. Casi se cae de rodillas al ver como los ojos de Dean, por regla general de un verde claro que deslumbraban, se oscurecían hasta rozar el negro cuando vio donde poso la mano. La suave lengua rosada del cazador se asomo un poco entre sus regordetes labios, mojándolos lo suficiente para que la calenturienta mente de Sam fuera bombardeada por un sin fin de imágenes de esos labios. Chupando, lamiendo, absorbiendo hasta robarle el alma.

-Mal echo, hermano. Muy mal echo.-se dijo a si mismo encorvándose un poco debido a la excitación.

La mano que acariciaba el pelo se deslizo lentamente por su mejillas, mientras la otra desabrochaba el pantalón con una rapidez que le proporcionaría envidia a cualquier actor porno.  
Deslizo el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior de Dean, exactamente igual que lo habia echo el cuando el que estaba atado en la silla era Sam, solo que esta ver era diferente, ya que el psíquico no dudo en meterselo en la boca y chuparlo como si fuera un caramelo pero Dean no era Sam. Dean tenia que hacer lo algo para que el casi se corriera en los pantalones.

Movió la cabeza de forma circular, evitando así que pudiera meterle el pulgar en la boca. Como si estuviera jugando al gato y al ratón con su dedo. Un juego de lo mas erótico si contábamos con los ruiditos estrangulados que salían de la garganta de Dean cada vez que movía la cabeza.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía, Sam alzo la mirada y la clavo en su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Un reto.

Muy claramente en aquellos ojos color mar embravecido había una frase típica de su hermano: ¿A que no te atreves?

Y si hubiera sido en cualquier otro momento de seguro que no se abría atrevido. Se abría ido a su cuarto a hacer los deberes y después a machacársela un buen rato. Pero como ya le paso nada mas a entrar en ese momento la conciencia de Sam Winchester no gobernaba el cuerpo desgarbado que la adolescencia le había dotado, lo que la gobernaba era un trozo de carne que en ese momento saltaba, literalmente, de sus pantalones a su mano como si fuera un perro amaestrado.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, hablo en el mismo lenguaje que su hermano utilizaba: Con los ojos. Y en ellos se podía leer solo un pensamiento.

-Si me atreveré-

Con la brusquedad que define a un Winchester, Sam volvió a alzar la mano que jugaba con los labios de Dean, cerrándose con posesión sobre la base del cráneo, impidiendo así que pudiera apartar la cara. El cazador soltó un gruñido al verse inmovilizado de una forma tan brusca, pero no fue de protesta, sino de excitación.

Con una seguridad que Sam no sabia que tenia agarro su miembro por la base y como si se tratara de una barra de labios dibujo la forma de la boca de su victima que abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

Las piernas de Sam temblaron igual que los malos cimientos de un edificio antiguo cuando sintió la suave piel sobre la punta de su miembro, acariciándolo lentamente, sin prisas. Podría haberse pasado así toda la tarde, disfrutando solo de aquella leve caricia pero al parecer eso no entraba en los planes de Dean que a pesar de estar atado quería llevar la voz cantante.  
Los ojos del psíquico se abrieron como platos y un escalofrió le golpeo a la altura de los riñones cuando sintió la húmeda y caliente lengua de su hermano mayor, pasándola por la punta para después dibujar la circunferencia de la cabeza.

Soltó un gañido y los dedos que sujetaban el cabello de Dean se cerraron con fuerza, arañándole el cuello cabelludo. Cerro los ojos y un sin fin de estrellitas verdes y rojas bailotearon a su alrededor ante la sensación de la lengua del cazador acariciando la punta de arriba abajo. No tuvo que obligarse a si mismo a abrir los ojos, lo hizo de buen agrado y lo que vio no tenia precio. Años mas adelante cuando estuviera solo en Stanford, aburrido de tanto estudiar se masturbaría como un loco al encender la tele y ver como una rubia con silicona hasta en las pestañas se la chupaba a un actor. No porque le gustara la chica o lo que hacia, sino porque estaba haciendo lo mismo que Dean le hacia en ese momento.

Lamerle como si fuera un helado que se esta derritiendo por culpa del calor. Con la misma urgencia y ansia.

Miro al cielo y clavo la vista en la grieta que había en el techo. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la proximidad del orgasmo y odiándose así mismo por hacer que esto durara tan poco. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Dean se desatara en ese momento, que se pusiera de rodillas y lo aspirara con todas sus fuerzas para después que le diera la vuelta y lo poseyera contra la mesa de la cocina. Con fuerza y hambre, como aquella película.....El Cartero siempre llama dos veces.

-Sam.....- llamo Dean con un susurro, haciendo que bajara la vista y viera lo mas erótico. Tanto que por un momento pensó hacerle una foto y enviarlo a alguna revista porno. Dean alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo, la cuerda alrededor del cuello con una falsa suavidad, los ojos cubiertos de una fina película de agua, las mejillas rojas por la excitación y los labios hinchados. –Desátame.- ordeno con una lujuria que no debía de ser buena.

Por un momento Sam se vio a si mismo desatándolo, bajándose los pantalones y poniéndose a cuatro patas mientras suplicaba por que le hiciera todo lo que quisiera pero en ese momento recordó la nota No desates a tu hermano. No es que le importara que su padre luego le obligara a hacer cien flexiones o algo peor, lo que paso fue que recordó lo que Dean le hizo la primera vez.

-Un Wendigo nunca te liberaría. Es un incentivo, Sam. Desátate, te espero para hacer lo que quieras.-le había dicho.

El psíquico trago saliva e hizo una mueca cuando el liquido le araño la garganta.

-No.- consiguió decir después de un buen rato- Como tu bien dices esto es un incentivo. Así que desátate y entonces podrás hacerme lo que quieras mientras......-cerro su mano tras la cabeza de Dean y de un fuerte empujón introdujo todo su miembro en la boca de su hermano que gimió de sorpresa.

Rodó los ojos al sentir la humedad de Dean rodeándole por completo, movió las caderas con un poco de mas violencia de la necesaria, así que bajo la vista para comprobar que su hermano estaba bien. Pasara lo que pasara no quería lastimarlo. Los dedos de los pies se le curvaron en dentro de las zapatillas al ver la expresión de enfado con la que Dean lo miraba. Estaba molesto, bastante, con gran parte de su polla en la boca, aun así no intento liberarse, Dean tenia escrito en la cara una promesa que casi le hace derrumbarse en el suelo, una promesa de que eso no había acabado y que después le tocaría a el . Sam vio como su glande entraba y salía de aquellos pecaminosos labios que lo acariciaban de un lado a otro. Gimoteo al sentir como Dean apretaba los labios, se agarro con ambas manos a la cabeza de su hermano por miedo a que las rodillas se le doblaran en el momento en el que el cazador aspiro con tanta fuerza que por un instante Sam pensó que lo volvería del revés.

No supo con exactitud cuando empezó a repetir el nombre de su hermano como si fuera una plegaria, lo que si supo fue que lloriqueo su nombre, llamándolo como una chica calenturienta cuando se corrió en su boca.

Cayo de rodillas, abrazándose al cuerpo atado, entre jadeos y suspiros. Dejo caer la cabeza sobre el regazo de Dean que en ese momento se movió un poco, rozando su erección contra su oreja izquierda. Sam sonrió divertido. Las tornas habían cambiado.

Con movimientos lentos, se incorporo y se subió los pantalones, se movía despacio, perezoso. Mas adelante descubriría que después de una buena sesión de sexo era un ser prácticamente inútil pero ahora no tenia ni idea. Se dirigió a la cocina donde cogió varias servilletas de papel, las cuales utilizo para limpiar el semen que se esparcía por la boca y gran parte de la cara de su hermano.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo recuperando la voz de el inocente Sammy.

Dean no dijo nada, solo se dedico a mirarlo con fuego en los ojos. El pequeño de los Winchester tenia pensado largarse nada mas terminar de limpiarlo pero algo se le movió dentro. Si lo hubiera echo se abría sentido como un cerdo. Así que con una dulzura que había brillado por su ausencia hacia escasos minutos rodeo el rostro d e su hermano mayor y le beso los labios. Un beso dulce y casto, luego los párpados, las mejillas, la frente para terminar el recorrido en donde lo había empezado. Aplastando la boca contra la del cazador.

-Cuando te desates ya sabes donde encontrarme.- suspiro rozando ambas frentes con ansia, exactamente igual que lo haria un animal en celo. Dicho esto se incorporo y se dirigió al dormitorio.

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Sam se retuerce como puede en la cama, sintiendo como tanto las sabanas como las cuerdas que lo atan de pies y manos le raspan la piel mientras recuerda una y otra vez lo que paso cuando Dean se desato aquella noche:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El ruido de la cuerda al tocar el suelo cuando se libero, la silla arañando el suelo, una maldición y luego pasos. Pasos rudos y urgentes.

Cuando Dean entro en el dormitorio fue como si un Hombre lobo lo hubiera echo. Avanzo hacia el sin importarle llevarse por delante la mesita de centro que termino arrastrada unos centímetros, ni casi caerse con una de las maletas que pronto utilizarían para volver a mudarse, no le importo ni siquiera que Sam le sacara una unos cuantos centímetros.

El psíquico nunca supo lo que paso en los segundos que pasaron desde que entro en el cuarto hasta que terminaron tirados encima de la cama, ya que cuando se dio cuenta estaba tirado cuan largo era sobre el colchón con su hermano sentado a horcajadas sobre sus hombros y la polla de Dean en la boca.

Fue la primera que degusto a su hermano pero no la única.

Al principio se sintió raro al tener ese trozo de carne deslizándose dentro de su boca, era como meterse un filete demasiado grande como para comérselo.

No supo que hacer.

Pero como siempre Dean estuvo allí para enseñarle.

Oyó un gruñido de placer que le obligo a levantar la mirada y lo que vio le valió para volver a endurecerse otra vez:

Dean apoyaba una mano en la pared para evitar partirse la cara contra ella, con la otra mano se levantaba la camiseta hasta colocarla debajo de la barbilla dejando así que Sam viera todo su torso cubierto de pecas.  
La mano del menor de los Winchester viajo sin permiso hasta sus apretados vaqueros, cerrándose con fuerza sobre la apretada tela. Se estremeció ante el contacto y se prometió a si mismo que esta vez no se correría hasta que Dean lo hiciera. Pero Sam no contaba con lo que su hermano iba a hacer continuación.

Un sonoro gemido se escapo de la boca del cazador al volver a deslizarse dentro del psíquico, un gemido que hizo que Sammy se desabrochara el primer botón del pantalón. El simple echo de sentir el grueso trozo de carne, como sus dientes arañaban suavemente la suave piel lo excitaba pero lo que mas lo ponía a mil era el saber lo que estaban haciendo. Eso valía mas que cien mil mujeres dispuestas.

Sam obligo a sus manos a cerrarse sobre las sabanas, sabiendo que sino las ocupaba con algo se tocaría, haciendo que todo acabara demasiado pronto. Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir agarrado a aquella amarillentas sabanas cuando Dean bajo el rostro y le dejando ver aquellos ojos verdes teñidos de lujuria, la boca entre abierta de forma obscena para capturar aire, pudo observar como los músculos del brazo que se apoyaba contra la pared temblaban debido al esfuerzo.

Y entonces hablo.

Con aquella ruda voz de Texas convertida en puro sexo.

-Aprieta los labios.- fue lo único que dijo.

Mas adelante descubrió que obedecía todas las ordenes que su hermano le daba mientras follaban.

Así que igual que igual de ignorante que una chica, cumplió la orden, consiguiendo una imagen a la que recurriría cada vez que no pudiera empalmarse cuando estaba con Jess.

Una imagen de Dean abriendo la boca en un silencioso gemido, poniéndose terriblemente rígido sobre el y mirando hacia el techo, la mano que sujetaba de la camiseta deslizándose hacia el corto cabello rubio y cerrándose sobre el con fuerza, el tórax expandiéndose y comprimiéndose con fuerza.

 

-Hazlo otra vez.- lloriqueo el mayor entrando de nuevo en su boca.

Sam obedeció cerrando las manos sobre el trasero de su hermano, sintiendo como las dos curvas gemelas se aplastaban contra sus largos dedos y abarcando todo lo que su garganta le permitió sin ahogarse.

Un gruñido demasiado femenino se escapo de la garganta del cazador que en ese momento se jalaba con fuerza del cabello. Sam sintió como su miembro se aplastaba con fuerza contra sus vaqueros al oírlo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a escucharlo, así que cerro los dedos con ansia sobre las nalgas de su hermano que lloriqueo con fuerza.  
Al igual que había pasado escasos minutos antes en el salón todo raciocinio por parte de Sam quedo relegado a un segundo plano, mandando sobre su cuerpo la mas pura lujuria.

Uno de sus dedos jugueteo con la entrada oscura con el oscuro deseo de volver a arrancarle uno de esos femeninos sollozos al fuerte y masculino Dean Winchester. El simple echo de oír a su hermano gemir era suficiente para que se masturbara durante una semana pero oírlo gemir de aquella forma era....era indescriptible. La respuesta del cazador no se hizo esperar. Solo un pequeño gritito al sentir la leve caricia. Un grito demasiado leve y poco estimulante. Sam no necesitaba ese tipo de ruido, necesitaba el otro, el que convertía el tosco timbre en agudo. Así que deslizo el dedo hasta un poco mas allá de la mitad. Fue entonces cuando lo consiguió.

Alto y fuerte.

Un grito agudo y cargado de sexo.

Tal vez fue así la falta de lubricante pero, sinceramente, eso a Sam poco le importo, había logrado su objetivo: Volver a escucharlo. Inspiro aire y el vello pubico de su hermano le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Dean se quedo clavado en el sitio, esta vez con ambas manos aplastadas contra la pared, con la boca cerrada sobre su antebrazo con fuerza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Estaba terriblemente quieto. Pero eso a Sam no le importo por que sabia que tenia que hacer.

Con la urgencia que solo te da la pasión, se desabrocho los pantalones y cerro la mano libre sobre su miembro, se masturbo con fuerza mientras retomaba su trabajo. Tanto con su boca como con su dedo.

Aspiraba mientras se abría camino dentro de su hermano y se masturbaba.

Le costo un buen rato encontrar el ritmo pero ni una sola queja salio del cazador. Se deleito con los sonidos que se escapaban de la boca de Dean cuando por fin lo encontró. Era un baile para el que había nacido.

La mano sobre su miembro se movía en sincronización con la que se hundía dentro del cazador, haciendo así que pareciera que era el pene de Sam el que estaba dentro de Dean y no un simple dedo, al igual que su boca sobre la polla de su hermano. Apretó los labios y aspiro con fuerza, exactamente igual que haría la vagina de una mujer al llegar al orgasmo. El cuerpo del mayor volvió a tensarse de tal forma que Sam juro escuchar como las uñas se clavaban en la pared. Medio segundo después degustaba el sabor de su hermano que se liberaba con un grito agudo. El se corrió dos sacudidas mas tarde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No recuerda muy bien lo que paso después de aquella primera vez, no sabe si Dean se molesto con el o si discutieron, la verdad es que no lo recuerda. Solo sabe que le siguieron muchas mas, a cada cual mejor y en todas ellas Dean se dejaba penetrar igual de predispuesto que una novia ansiosa. Algo de lo que Sam nunca se quejo.

Todo quedo en el aire cuando decidió irse a Stanford, donde conoció a Jess y enterró en lo mas profundo de su mente lo que el y Dean hacían. No porque pensara que estuviera mal porque eran hermanos y todo ese rollo, sino porque el simple echo de recordarlo le hacían coger el teléfono y marcar el numero de Dean. Nunca llego a terminar de marcar. El quería una jodida vida normal y tirandose a su hermano entre cacería y cacería nunca lo obtendría.

Pero ahora se encontraba de nuevo en la carretera, cazando monstruos y salvando vidas, como Dean decía, solo que esa noche no fueron monstruos a los que se encontraron sino a personas, personas locas que cazaban humanos como si fueran animales pero personas al fin y al cabo.

Se estremeció solo de pensar lo que abría pasado si Dean y aquella mujer policía no le hubieran encontrado.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos al sentir la húmeda lengua de su hermano acariciándole el tobillo. Suspiro con fuerza. Nada mas llegar al hotel Dean se abalanzo sobre el como hacia años que no lo hacia, le beso con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que le arrancaría la cabeza, lo desnudo mientras le regañaba por haberse dejado coger de aquella manera tan estúpida y le decía lo asustado que había estado en su ausencia.

Sam se dejo hacer en todo momento.

Se dejo atar de pies y manos y espero pacientemente a que Dean volviera del baño. Y gracias al cielo ya había vuelto.

-¿Tienes una ligera idea de lo preocupado que he estado?-repitió por millonésima vez el cazador mientras le besaba la pantorrilla izquierda.

El psíquico sonrió ampliamente, sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus ataduras al sentir los dientes en el interior del muslo.

-No lo abras estado tanto cuando te paraste a jugar a las muñecas con una niña de trece años.- ironizo con media risa que se convirtió en gruñido lastimero cuando Dean cerro los dientes sobre su abdomen con mas fuerza de lo normal.

-Graciosillo estas, hombre.- mascullo el mayor llenándole el pecho de besos.- para que sepas esa niñata estaba loca, quería sacarme los ojos con una lima para las uñas.- informo mordiéndole el cuello.

El menor de los Winchester trago aire de forma ruidosa saboreando la sensación de los dientes en su cuello, apretando lo suficientemente fuerte para que le doliera pero lo suficientemente suave para no hacerle daño.

-Si que estaba loca, con lo bonito que tienes los ojos.- Volvió a reír solo que esta vez con un tono cargado de lujuria.

-Cállate.- ordeno el cazador que en ese momento se sentó sobre sus caderas y empezó a frotarse de forma lánguida, disfrutando del tacto de ambas pieles al rozarse.

Como era costumbre a la hora del sexo (y solo en ese momento) Sam obedeció y guardo silencio. Dejo que sus ojos viajaran por el cuerpo de su hermano, estaba tan cambiado. Parecía que tenia mas pecas, sus hombros eran mas ancho, deseo con todas sus fuerzas tener las manos libres para poder acariciarlos, el abdomen ahora estaba mas formado, no mucho pero lo justo para hacerle desear arañarlos y sus piernas....sus piernas musculosas y arqueadas....¿Cuántas veces se rió de el mientras tenían sexo de que las tenia así porque el lo penetraba?.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-pregunto Dean cerrando la mano sobre su miembro y frotándolo con brusquedad. Sam no respondió solo se dedico a asentir con rapidez, no supo si lo hacia para responder a la pregunta a para confirmar que le gustaba lo que Dean le hacia.- ¿Me has echado de menos?-pregunto refiriéndose claramente a esos momentos que pasaban juntos. Y Sam volvió a asentir solo que para asegurarse de que no dejaba dudas sobre su respuesta lo acompaño de un sin fin de aprobaciones dichas en voz alta.- Yo también.- sonrió y por fin después de varios años volvió a sentir los labios de Dean sobre los suyos.

Sam se derritió en la cama mientras su hermano le robaba el aliento. No se había dado cuenta de lo que lo echaba de menos, no solo por esos momentos en donde ambos se desnudaban, tanto física como mentalmente, sino las cacerías, las bromas, la carretera todo el estilo de vida como un Winchester la conoce.

Dean se sentó sobre el en ese momento, apretándose contra su cuerpo y obligando a su miembro abrirse camino dentro del mayor. Silbo entre dientes, el mayor se había preparado a coincidencia, lo supo gracias al frió lubricante que ayudo levemente en la penetración y fue leve no solo porque Sam no hubiera podido dilatarlo debido a que estaba atado sino porque nadie había tocado a Dean una vez que Sam dejo de hacerlo y eso hizo que Sammy descubriera una verdad escondida a simple vista.

Toda su vida había anhelado una vida normal, durante un corto periodo de tiempo lo consiguió, un corto periodo en el que conoció a una chica maravillosa a la que sin duda había amada pero ahora entre las piernas de su hermano que lo apretaba de tal forma que lo enloquecía se dio cuenta de que en realidad no necesitaba una vida normal.

Amaba su vida fuera cual fuera, el único requisito era que Dean estuviera en ella.

Así que....¿Para que quería una vida normal si el cazador no iba a estar en ella?

Aun así eso no le impedía decirle que se iría cuando mataran al Demonio de Ojos Amarillos a pesar de saber perfectamente de que nunca abandonaría a su hermano.

-Dean....-mascullo cerrando los puños mientras el cazador se movía sobre el, penetrándose a si mismo con una lentitud que le hacia desear mas.

-¿Qué?-jadeo apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho sin dejar de moverse.

-Desátame.- suplico.

El cazador lo miro con una amplia sonrisa respondió:

-No.- Sam soltó una risa, mitad sollozo mitad divertida. Tantos años y el muy cabron seguía queriendo que se desatara el solo.- Desátate tu y cuando lo hagas me dejare hacer lo que quieras.- reto su hermano sin dejar de moverse.

 

fin


End file.
